reach
by SeleneIlene
Summary: 'He knew exactly what it was. He'd caught whiffs of it outside the brothels in the red light district, along with glimpses of hooded eyes and bared skin. It was the tempting trap of an Omega fresh into heat, and there was only one Omega on Hiiragi premises. Shinya.' ABO dynamics. KureShin.


**A/N:** i've been working on this sinfic for ages. i'm pretty embarrassed about posting it, so go easy on me.

 **Warnings:** ABO dynamics, pseudo-incest, non-con themes, no smut(:/), UNEDITED WRITING, OOC, and Kureto x Shinya.

* * *

 ** _reach_**

 ** _}Part I{_**

* * *

Kureto was having breakfast when he first smelled it.

The warning signs had been there earlier, though.

Kureto was usually the first to rise in his family. He woke up before the sun came up, joints popping as he stood from his bed to stretch. Kureto's nose twitched, and though he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, he felt restless for some reason. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was an hour earlier than when he normally got up.

His skin started to itch, something underneath begging to be let out. Kureto scratched at his neck, picking at the scent glands there, and wrote the situation off as a strange occurrence.

Hormones, Kureto thought. That must be it.

Pent-up energy since he hadn't gotten into any good fights lately.

He decided to go for a run first thing. The Alpha hoped some exercise would get rid of the unpleasant feeling that thrummed through him. If he worked the itch off, then he should be fine by the time he came back inside.

The fresh air was nice. Kureto's chest felt clearer and after running for about thirty minutes, the itch had disappeared completely.

He went back inside, eager to finally get some work done now that the problem was taken care of. Kureto closed the door behind him and took a whiff of the air inside the house. There were no unique smells or anything. Everything was normal.

However something in the back of Kureto's mind said that that was not the case.

One of the maids-a thin, brunette Beta-greeted him at the doorway. "We have your breakfast ready for you in the dining room," she told Kureto.

Kureto gave her a nod and rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. The maid curtsied and left, and Kureto thought that it must be convenient to be a Beta. No heats, no hormones, no urges. Nothing to get in the way of work or to distract you in the middle of a battle.

Kureto wasn't ashamed of being an Alpha. Far from it. He enjoyed the perks that came with his presentation, cowing his subordinates with no more than a look and receiving immediate obedience at just a hint of his scent.

It was just that certain things got in his way.

Ruts were tedious. Unlike some lowborn Alphas, Kureto's ruts didn't drive him mad with desire or cloud his senses. A Hiiragi could control themselves during a rut. There was just a fervent need to mate that wasn't usually there.

Wanting to fuck the closest warm body didn't fit under Kureto's idea of fun, especially when it made it harder to get paperwork done.

For Kureto's week of hell, he always locked himself in his room rather than let anyone see him at his worst. He passed the time occasionally humping pillows and making good use of his room's tissue supply.

He could use suppressants, but after trying the pills once, Kureto found that they diluted his scent and therefore-in his opinion-masked his natural born authority over others.

So Kureto did without. He'd rather suffer his yearly rut than let others think he was weak.

As the Alpha sat down at the table and started to eat his breakfast, he realized with annoyance that the itch had returned. This time it was more vicious. The sensation spread from his neck and down to his chest, something thrumming in his veins.

Kureto instinctively scratched at his neck. The Alpha wished that whatever this was, it would just go away.

He pushed his plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore, and started to stand.

That's when he smelled it.

A sweet, heavy scent like that of honey assaulted his senses, choking him with a sudden need. Kureto pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to shut off his senses. His other hand came up to tug at his shirt collar as his body began to immediately warm up in response to the smell.

He knew exactly what it was. He'd caught whiffs of it outside the brothels in the red light district, along with glimpses of hooded eyes and bared skin. It was the tempting trap of an Omega fresh into heat.

Kureto felt foolish for not realizing sooner. Waking up earlier than usual, the itch under his skin that disappeared once he left the house, only to reappear once he returned, the random thoughts of rut. It was all because his body was responding to Omega hormones.

To be fair, though, there was only one Omega on the Hiiragi premises, and he was supposed to currently be on suppressants.

 _Shinya._

Of course.

Beautiful, deadly Shinya with his bright blue eyes framed by thick lashes, his snow white hair like silk. He was probably still in bed right now, tangled in his sheets as the slick ran down his legs and his hole ached, begging to be filled, to be bre-

BANG.

The servant beside Kureto flinched at the sound of his fist hitting the table. "Sir?" she squeaked hesitantly.

Kureto ignored her, taking a deep breath as he forced the thoughts out of his head. It wouldn't do any good to lose himself to Shinya's allure. He was better than this. "I'm done eating," he announced, nodding to his barely touched breakfast.

He made to leave but paused for a moment. "If anybody asks," he said to the servant, "I'll be in my study, and I won't be disturbed by anyone for any reason."

Kureto didn't wait to hear her response as he left, and instead of heading towards his study, he headed towards Shinya's room.

The Hiiragi family could not have such a liability on their hands.

* * *

Kureto didn't bother to knock, assuming such manners were unneeded in a situation such as this and that Shinya would be able to smell him outside the door anyways. The Alpha opened the door and was proven correct as Shinya's voice snarled, "Go away, Kureto."

If the scent had been tempting before, it was irresistible now. Shinya smelled heavenly, like a mixture of cinnamon and nectar. Kureto found himself instinctively licking his lips.

Kureto shut the door behind him, eyes zeroing in on the large bundle of blankets on Shinya's bed. The Omega was curled up underneath them. Hidden from view, Kureto was disappointed to realize.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're supposed to be on suppressants," the Alpha stated.

The bundle trembled, then Shinya poked his face out, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. "I am. I took them like I was supposed to, but they didn't work. Something must've been wrong with them."

Kureto tilted his head to the side, taking Shinya's words into consideration.

"Maybe someone tampered with them? A servant out for revenge? Someone playing a prank?" Kureto mused.

Shinya stiffened, narrowing his eyes, but he remained silent. Kureto stepped closer, and so Shinya scooted away, sheets rustling as he moved.

"Leave me alone," Shinya warned. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself. "You're just making things worse."

"I wonder what Father will have to say once he learns of your little problem. Or perhaps he already knows. His nose isn't the best nowadays, but he _is_ a Hiiragi."

Shinya visibly shivered, bottom lip trembling. Kureto felt a pang go through his chest at the sight of the Omega's fear. His instincts growled at him, scolding Kureto for making Shinya feel such an emotion and urging him to comfort him. Shinya's alarm disappeared, though, losing to his anger as his face twisted into a sneer, and Kureto was satisfied to see that his Omega wasn't one who would need to be coddled constantly.

"What do you want, Kureto?" Shinya asked harshly, glaring up at Kureto with such dark, angry eyes.

Kureto bent down so he was eye-level with Shinya. "I want to help you," Kureto began, reaching out a hand, but Shinya would have none of it. One of his own hands flew out from his makeshift cocoon and slapped Kureto's away.

The blankets fell from Shinya's shoulders at the motion, exposing his sweat-soaked, white shirt and pale skin.

"Get out of here!" Shinya hissed. "Don't-just don't touch me!"

Kureto's chest tightened and his pulse quickened at Shinya's rejection. "Father will be upset when he learns of this," Kureto informed his adopted brother, keeping his tone light.

"I don't care," the Omega spat defiantly.

"He'll order me to take care of you, whether you like it or not," Kureto mused.

Shinya let out a hollow laugh, "Then I'll kill you. Because you will not have me, Kureto. I can guarantee you that."

Kureto felt a shiver go through him, and a small smile slipped past his lips. It was such a Shinya-like thing to say.

"All right," Kureto agreed. "We won't take the easy way out."

Shinya froze completely, his body turning rigid as his muscles tensed. "You…," he trailed off uncertainly. "Just like that?"

Kureto gave a short nod, and his fingers moved forward to curl around Shinya's chin, cupping it in his hand. The Omega softened slightly, but his eyes still regarded Kureto with suspicion. In response, Kureto smoothed his thumb over Shinya's flushed cheek.

"I'll take you willing, Shinya," Kureto promised. "Or I won't take you at all."

Kureto hadn't thought it possible, but Shinya's face turned an even darker shade of red, and the Omega let out a muffled whine. "You should leave if that's how you really feel," said Shinya weakly.

"And bring the smell of you with me? Then Father will definitely know," Kureto shook his head. "No, I'm staying here. My pheromones should help keep you...lucid."

Shinya jerked his chin away from Kureto and frowned. "Liar. They do not. They just make it worse."

"Well, we wouldn't have to deal with this if you had just taken your suppressants like you were supposed to."

The thought of Shinya's suppressants was like a warning flag in Kureto's head. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something-or someone-else at play here. A seed of doubt took root in Kureto's mind. Could Shinya have...?

"I told you-," Shinya began, but Kureto interrupted him, tracing his finger over the Omega's neck, using a little more force than necessary as he pressed his nail down against the other's jugular. Shinya shivered.

"Or maybe this is what you wanted? I bet you stopped taking suppressants on purpose," Kureto murmured, finger moving over to rest on potent scent glands. "You were scared, uncertain of your position in the Hiiragi family. Mahiru's been gone for a while now. She was the only thing tying you to this family, the only thing keeping you alive. Were you worried we would kill you?"

"What are you talking about," it was not a question, but a statement, spoken from the Omega's lips with complete coldness. Kureto knew it carried a warning with it, but he couldn't resist. The Alpha wanted to see how far he could push Shinya, see how much it would take before the Omega told him the truth behind this sudden heat.

Kureto leaned in, his hot breath fanning over an ear as he whispered, "You wanted to seduce one of us, have us breed you so that you could live another nine months at least-"

There was a sudden motion as Shinya moved, and then a burning pain split across Kureto's face. The Alpha flinched as his hand flew to his right cheek. When he pulled it away and looked down, he saw blood.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Shinya snarled. "Acting like I'm, like I'm…some whore! As if I would do this to myself! As if I would ever want any of you as a mate!"

His eyes were wild, and his face was distorted into a feral look of outrage. He looked the complete opposite of a fragile, demure Omega or even a manipulative, cunning one. Even though Kureto was being rejected, his chest felt lighter than it had in months.

"You're being honest," Kureto stated.

Shinya hissed, fisting his hands in Kureto's shirt and shaking the Alpha slightly. "Of course, you bastard!"

"Good," the Alpha smiled, and Shinya's mouth slackened as he let go slowly. Kureto attempted to straighten out his shirt, staring at Shinya as the Omega's face turned serious, though it kept its dark color.

Shinya narrowed his eyes in realization. "You were worried I was manipulating you," he concluded. "Why?"

"But of course," Kureto reasoned. "A Hiiragi is always vigilant, especially when something rare is left gift-wrapped on their doorstep."

The Omega snorted, body shivering as he attempted to smile through the wave of heat that passed through him. "You're just full of surprises today," Shinya panted mockingly. "I don't think you've ever been this nice to me before."

"I have," Kureto protested softly. "You just never paid attention. Your attentions were...focused on someone else."

Shinya remained quiet, eyes clouding. Kureto brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off of his fingers. "You've always been wild, Shinya," the Alpha commented. "I don't expect that to change after I mate you."

Shinya's breath hitched, and his gaze followed every movement of Kureto's tongue. "I told you," Shinya stressed, "I'd rather die than-"

"You will mate me," Kureto argued, "because that's the only reason you're still a Hiiragi, and you know it."

Shinya twitched, squirming as another wave of heat washed over him. He glanced down, eyes not meeting Kureto's own as he silently acknowledged the truth to the Alpha's words. "I'm...I'm not ready for children," his voice wavered, face twisting at the thought. "If I was pregnant, then I wouldn't be able to fight. You'd be down one Black Demon user."

One of Kureto's knees came down to nudge between Shinya's legs, spreading them apart. There was a damp spot near the crotch of Shinya's pants, where his slick had leaked through. Kureto felt his mouth go dry and the sight.

The Alpha swallowed, "I told you, Shinya. I'll take you when you're ready. You will have children when you're ready. I won't force you into anything."

Shinya jutted his chin out, "And what if i'm never ready?"

Kureto inclined his head. "One day you will have to be."

"You said you wouldn't force me," Shinya cried, voice pitching higher, "but you will in the end!"

The Omega reached out to push Kureto away, but the Alpha caught Shinya's wrists, pulling him closer. Kureto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, knowing that this would be the last time for a long while that he would smell Shinya's scent so closely. He opened his eyes and stared Shinya down.

"I will not," Kureto stressed.

Shinya shuddered in revulsion, in revelation. If Kureto took Shinya unwilling, then it would not be by Kureto's choice either. There were other parties that would drug the Alpha and force him to take Shinya, with the most likely culprit being Kureto's own father.

After all, the Hiiragi line needed to stay strong and pure, and the birth rate dropped lower day by day.

Shinya licked his lips, looking away from Kureto's intense gaze. "Who says I'll go to you? Maybe Father plans on giving me to Seishiro."

Kureto was insulted by his suggestion. He leaned his head down, mouth hovering over Shinya's neck. "Seishiro is incompetent," the man snarled, causing Shinya to jolt at the harshness to his words. "A good-for-nothing fool. He wouldn't be able to provide, to protect. He's nothing more than a child."

Shinya found himself leaning towards Kureto, hands rising to thread through Kureto's dark hair. "And you aren't?" Shinya murmured coyly.

The Omega expected Kureto to puff out his chest and proclaim arrogantly that yes, he was better than Seishiro in every way possible. Except Kureto didn't. The Alpha chose to nuzzle Shinya's neck instead of rising to the bait.

Shinya shivered. "I'm sorry I scratched you."

"It's fine. It's practically healed already."

The Omega's hips rose up, searching for friction, friction that Kureto wasn't willing to give.

"You-," Shinya hissed as Kureto pulled away. He felt colder all of a sudden. Empty. Shinya reached out as his vision started to blur, grasping for something strong and sturdy to hold onto, looking for his Alpha.

For a moment, it seemed like he was falling off of the bed, but then Kureto caught him, laying him down on the sheets gently.

"Looks like you're almost in it all the way now," Kureto remarked, voice suddenly faraway.

"Wha..?" Shinya didn't really understand.

"I'll have to leave soon, then. I don't think I'll be able to resist you."

It was suddenly harder to breathe, harder to speak. Shinya swallowed, his mouth full of cotton. "Leave? What about...pheromones? Supposed to help me…"

Kureto licked his lips and placed his hand on one of Shinya's trembling shoulders. "There is another way I can help, but you probably won't like it."

"Other than mating?" Shinya drawled, rolling his eyes.

Kureto gave a short nod, and his fingers trailed up over Shinya's neck. "I could bite you."

Shinya's heart stopped, and his nails dug into his palms. "Like a bond?"

"It'll only be a fledgling bond. Nothing concrete unless you return it," Kureto assured the Omega. "It'll fade after two weeks."

Shinya gave a grunt.

"It will help. I promise," Kureto offered, eyes pleading with Shinya.

Shinya's eyelids fluttered and slowly, he bared his neck. "Do it then," he slurred. "If it'll help...Heat is always hell."

And Kureto did it so suddenly, so abruptly, that at first Shinya didn't even feel it. Then there was the feeling of something wet and a burning ache appeared on his neck. Shinya hissed, closing his eyes shut, and tried to push Kureto away.

Kureto held the Omega's neck in place gently, teeth embedded deep into Shinya's scents glands as the sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He stayed there for a moment before carefully releasing Shinya from his mouth's grip and swallowing.

Shinya gasped and his eyes started to clear as Kureto's hormones mixed with his own, snapping a temporary bond into place. He struggled to find his voice, mouth dry.

"Hurts," Shinya breathed.

Kureto appraised his work, taking in the breathtaking sight of Shinya's bloodied neck and the teeth marks that claimed him. The blood spilled down his neck and over his collarbone, then disappeared under his white shirt.

The Alpha wished that it would stay there forever and serve as a permanent reminder that Shinya was _his_.

"What are you staring at?" Shinya spat out, wincing.

"Opportunity," Kureto's eyes gleamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** *crawls into a hole* by e


End file.
